A Teacher's Love
by Friendly Stalker
Summary: Harry Potter finds the touch of his old teacher to be changing, but he doesn't know why. Soon realizing that they both feel the same way, things start to get intimate. HPRL SLASH


This story was written for m'love, who suggested that i write a Remus/Harry. It's my first shot at writing a story of this sort, so here goes. Have fun, and don't do drugs. This is to all those people who don't know the true meaning of the word 'corruption.'

-----------1-----------

Admittance

The boy staying with Remus was an average sized, if not a bit skinny, wizard. His eyes were bright green with a tint of amber at the edges that made them look just like his mother's. His hair was untidy and longish, as black as the night sky is dark when no stars shine through. His most distinguishing feature, though, was the small, lightning shaped scar on his forehead above his right eye. This scar was the only reminder of the time the most feared wizard in the world killed his parents and attempted to murder him, but failed horribly, instead having his own spell fire back at him. This boy was Harry Potter.

Ever since Siruis died and Harry had left hogwarts, he had been staying with the only other person to have ever shown any care towards him, Remus Lupin. This had been a bit of a problem since the start, with Remus being a werewolf and all. But this was quickly fixed with the recent discovery of a new charm that makes its user repulsive to werewolves. So now all he had to worry about was where his wand was when the full moon came around. The spell was discoverd by none other than our own Harry Potter. He couldn't have been told not to live with Remus, he was his only friend capable of supporting him. The discovery of this charm however, sealed the job of charms teacher for Harry at Hogwarts. Professer Flitwick had lost his life defending the school, like so many other teachers at Hogwarts. Now, all the top students in all the classes were being asked to Teach. Neville was teaching herbology, Draco-potions, Hermione-History of Magic(yes, even ghosts lost their lives),Ginny-flying, and most of the other positions were still filled by their original teachers.

It was morning and the day was like all the rest, sunny and cheerful. Too bad Harry had the hangover of a lifetime. All the new teachers and their dates got shnockered off their asses, and Harry was no exception to this. He tried to remember what all had happened last night, but it was just one big gray blurry fuzz. All he knew was that he was back in his own bed, in his own room, in his shared house. 'Great,' he thought, 'I'm still sharing a house with Remus.' He badly wanted to get a place of his own, but until his first day teaching, he didn't have enough money to get his own place. The majority of the small fortune his parents had given him had went to supporting the order in preperation for the battle. The final battle with Voldemort had happened in the middle of the night the day after term finals. Everyone was exhausted. With many causalties, though, they somehow managed to pull off a victory.

Now, back to his problem. He was finding it hard to resist some very bad thoughts about his new room mate. It all started a few weeks ago when he first noticed the way that Remus touched him. He hadn't changed at all, it just seemed so... _sensual_ one day. 'It doesn't make sense.' He told himself, 'I don't _like_ men _that_ way.' He still wasn't able to fool himself. 'Maybe that's why I wasn't able to make it work with Ginny...' For he just wasn't able to make his relationship with the youngest weasly work, even though he had the full consent of his best friend. Harry was surprised he hadn't had these kinds of thoughts earliar, with Ron's recent coming out with Neville, but he claims he's just "bisexual" and he has feelings for Hermione. Harry didn't believe this for a second. But he still didn't have feelings for Ron that way, he just wasn't his type. A growling stomach awoke him from his daydream state.

"I need to find something to eat." He announced to no one in particular, since the room was void of anyone except himself. This being said, he wandered off to the kitchen to find something to eat. When he enters the room, he saw that he was not the first person to awaken that day, Remus was sitting at the table.

"G'mornin" Harry mumbled as he looked in the cupboards.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Harry." Remus replied in an overly nice tone.

"Why're you being so nice?"Harry shot Remus an inquisitive look, "Someone tell you to be nice?"

"No, I just _felt_ like being nice. Something apparently quite new to you."

"Whassat supposed to mean? I'm nice, just not shortly after I wake up."

"You could've fooled me." Remus walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder,"You need to realax, you're too tense."

"Eh,"He shrugged off Remus' hand, then added in an unsure tone"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine? Are you sure there isn't something on your mind?"

"There's plenty on my mind, just none of it I'm willing to share with you."

"Why not?" Remus asked in a hurt tone, "We _are_ room mates, _and_ friends."

"It's... just..." He realized what he'd said all too late, "I just need time to think about it, on my own."

"Why not talk about it?"He shot a questioning look at Harry, "I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

"I know, it's just that..."He didn't know what to say, he couldn't exactly tell him."It involves people that I don't want to talk about."

"Would you tell me who?"

"I could, but I don't think it'd go down to well with you." He tried to avoid the question, "What is there to eat?"

"Well, you could conjure some cereal and milk." He allowed Harry to change the topic because he didn't want to get him upset.

That afternoon passed without either of the two men seeing eachother. Harry had to go to Diagon Alley to shop for teaching supplies and Remus had to visit some old members of the order to straighten some things out. Harry decided on some books for his class and picked out a new set of nice robes. The rest of his small fortune thoroughly squandered, he set off back for 'home'. He reached Remus' house a short while later with absolutely no intent of telling the man how he felt. He walked in the door to find Remus sitting on the couch reading a book.

"What're you reading?"Harry asked from the doorway. He walked into the room and sat across from Remus on a chair.

"Just a book I picked up on my way back from my visit with the order. You wouldn't like it."He replied. "What'd you do with your day?"

"Just went and made some preparations for next year at Hogwarts." He tried to read the title of the book but couldn't do it from the angle with the lighting. "Y'know, made a book list, bought robes, that kinda stuff."

"Yeah, I know, I _did _teach there for a year, after all."

"Why did you take the job back though?"He shot inquisitively at Remus,"I mean, the Defense Aainst the Drk Ats job."

"Because someone had to do it. With Minerva becoming Headmistress, she couldn't exactly teach it. That would be way too much work for one witch, even one as talanted as her."

"But still, don't you think that the parents will do the same thing that they did last time?"

"They aren't telling you to leave, and you've proved yourself capable of _murder._ I'm just a werewolf, which your new charm makes me completely harmless."

"Yeah, well, it was about time _someone_ found something to help werewolves." He responded, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I'm just glad it was you, instead of someone who would have found a way that caused harm to us or other people."

"Yeah,well..."Now turning even more red, he was finding it hard to find the right words."It's the least I could've done, I mean, you let me stay with you 'n all."

"Harry, stop being modest, it was a great achievement. You're a spectacular wizard, now admit it already."

"I guess you're right, but I still had a lot of help from Herm..."He was cut short by Remus' next outburst

"NO! Stop being so damn modest! _You_ discovered the charm, _you_ told the world about it,_ you_ deserve credit!"

"Stop it, you're making me turn red!" By now Harry was as bright red a christmas tree ornament. "Jeez, you'd think you fuckin' love me or somethin'."

"Well..."Now it was Remus' turn to turn red, "I'm afraid Ii just might...Don't look at me like that!"

"Wha...buh...huh?" Harry's mouth was hanging open, which was making it very difficult for him to speak at the moment. He finally managed to spit "Why?"

"Well, I don't know, it just happened..."Remus was looking sheepishly at the floor. "It started a little while ago, I mean, nothing had _physically _changed, but..."

Remus got up and turned away from Harry. "I don't know why I feel this way, I've never felt like this before."

"You mean, about a man, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, about a man I just, I can't help it."

Harry stood up and put a hand on Remus' shoulder. "It's okay, you're not bad because of it."

"Yes, I am. No one will ever accept me. Not even you will."

"Now, now. Who said that? Plenty of people will accept you."

"You're only trying to make me feel better, I know bloody well that no on..." He was stopped by Harry's next move.

"Oh bloody hell, shut up you prat!" Harry kissed Remus.

It was as good as Harry could have dreamed, Remus' warm saliva mixing with his own, their tongues stroking eachother. Harry knew it was wrong, but it just felt _so_ damn right. The next few moments they stayed interlocked in the sudden kiss, then both of their hands started to wander to places besides their owners.

-----------1-----------

Thank you for reading my first chapter, I would greatly appreciate any reviews/tips. As soon as I feel I have a good enough second chapter done, I will post it on FFN. Thanks.


End file.
